<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than She Could Chew by rice_and_beans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094092">More Than She Could Chew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_and_beans/pseuds/rice_and_beans'>rice_and_beans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Day 1: A Crush is Revealed, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2021, as always, dark and twisty, fleurmioneweek2021.1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_and_beans/pseuds/rice_and_beans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur and Hermione have been sleeping together for some time now, only it's getting harder and harder for Fleur to keep Hermione from opening her mouth and betraying the arrangement. So she puts Hermione's mouth to better use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fleurmione Week 2021.1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than She Could Chew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so, this is more loosely inspired by the Day 1 prompt (A Crush is Revealed) than strictly abiding by it. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I—”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur stops the words from coming out of Hermione’s mouth with a kiss. She swallows them whole, extinguishing them before they even have a chance at existence. They should never be permitted the chance. Never be given a breath of life.</p><p> </p><p>“Fleur, I—” Hermione began to try again, before pulling away with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur punished the persistent Gryffindor with a harsh nip to her bottom lip before she could finish. She then quickly followed the action with a soothing tongue and soft lips, clamored onto Hermione’s lap, pressed her hands to cover the brunette’s mouth, and buried her face beneath Hermione’s jaw. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, shhh. Non. Please. Non,” the Veela whispered over and over into Hermione’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>She pressed her naked body more insistently against Hermione. The brunette was still dressed from work. Her mauve button down now becoming wrinkled with Fleur’s movements; clean navy blue slacks being sullied with Fleur’s arousal dripping onto them. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur should have seen this coming. It made her sick. It was never supposed to go this far, beyond carnal need and pleasure. Not for Hermione, at least. But now it’s in the air, thicker than thrall, and there’s no denying what’s building inside the brunette in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s hands start at the base of Fleur’s spine. They pull her in tight, before loosening, traveling up and up and up until they trace along the Veela’s bare shoulders. Then one hand gently weaves into the hair at the base of Fleur’s skull, draws gently gently back. The other clasps around the wrist of the hand Fleur still has pressed over Hermione’s offending mouth. She pulls that back gently gently too. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes meet and Fleur wordlessly warns, begs, pleads, for Hermione to drop it. To just drop it and kiss her, touch her, fuck her, tongue her ruthlessly. <em> Please.</em> Fleur felt her chest begin to tighten, her vision begin to blacken around the edges. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, this way. It wasn’t fair. This was never supposed to happen. <em> Please don’t. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fleur I love-” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s words were cut off by Fleur’s violent outburst. It takes a moment for both to register what happened. Fleur’s palm and Hermione’s cheek are both stinging, hot, and red. The brunette’s face is angled away by the force of it.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passes between them. Another. Another. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s hands twitch before they move to Fleur’s upper arms and begin to tighten almost painfully. But when their gazes meet again, Fleur can hardly bear it; the tender and forgiving way Hermione’s eyes pour into her. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t deserve it. She doesn’t deserve any of this. She feels an angry heat flush through her chest. It wasn’t supposed to be this way.</p><p> </p><p>“I—” </p><p> </p><p>“Bite me,” Fleur demands.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hesitated and looked as if she were about to speak again, but Fleur wouldn’t allow it. She swiftly glided her fingers into brown locks and guided Hermione’s face to her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Please. Please, there— oh.”</p><p> </p><p>The Veela’s eyes fell closed as warm lips sealed on her skin, a hot tongue flicked once, twice, against her. She urged Hermione for more with a small tug of her hair. Hermione obliged. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Oh— yes.” </p><p> </p><p>She felt teeth sink into skin. Her body tensed in arousal at the pleasure-pain, and strained in resistance to the agony. It wasn’t enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Harder,” Fleur growled. “Make it hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>And Hermione did. Canines and incisors bit down and pulled roughly. Fleur’s moan could not be contained. <em> Yes </em>. This was what she craved, and what she deserved. To be torn apart, left bruised and marked and broken. A sharp jolt of pain followed by blooming relief and building ecstasy. But before she could surrender, Hermione pulled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Was that too much?” Amber eyes were filled with concern. Firm hands immediately softened their grip on Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine,” the Veela panted. She didn’t want Hermione to stop, she needed more. Fleur pet her hands over the younger witch’s hair, adjusted herself so she was properly straddling the brunette, and dragged Hermione’s mouth back to her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, here,” she directed with desperation. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione began again, and at Fleur’s insistent pleas and hands, became more cruel with her lips and teeth and tongue. She wrapped her arms around the blonde to anchor her as Fleur’s body began to writhe against her. Each time Hermione tried to sit back to check in with her, Fleur would yank her back close. Even when the Veela’s hands pushed at Hermione’s chest, even when she was wincing in pain, even when distressed whines fell from her mouth, Fleur would not let Hermione stop. The wet mark on the Gryffindor’s pants continued to grow. </p><p> </p><p>And then Hermione found a particular spot at the juncture of Fleur’s neck and shoulder and bit down hard. Fleur’s cry was high-pitched and ferine. Her body convulsed and tightened into stillness. Hermione held the pressure of her teeth, and dug her fingers into the bare skin of Fleur’s back. Heavy breathing and the sound of her own hammering heart filled her ears. And then Fleur’s whole body went limp in her arms as she released a pleased and exhausted groan. She dropped and rested her forehead on Hermione’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Fleur, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, please. Non,” the Veela croaked out, a feeble hand reached to cover the Gryffindor’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed in frustration. She would not be silenced. She jerked her head away. </p><p> </p><p>“Fleur, I love the way you taste,” the brunette said quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur raised her head and looked skeptically at the smart witch. She narrowed her eyes. Hermione pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow in response. Fleur said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I love the way you feel in my mouth, in my hands,” Hermione continued to provoke. Fleur sat up, back straight, and eyed the woman underneath her. </p><p> </p><p>“Bite me,” she finally said tersely. “Here.” She pointed to the other side of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>And so it went. Hermione taking the Veela with her mouth, sinking her teeth down, scraping them across skin. Lightly at first, until she would work Fleur into a thrashing, squirming, frenzy as she become more savage— biting and gnawing trails up, down, and around Fleur’s neck, shoulders and chest. And then Fleur’s hips would begin to buck, her nails would begin to scratch, and hands would begin to push and pull at Hermione’s locks and clothes until Hermione would find a new spot to latch onto and hold without mercy. Clench until Fleur’s body would freeze and then lax heavy onto the brunette. And then Hermione would take advantage of the short refractory period and pour her words over the Veela. </p><p> </p><p>“I love the color of your eyes.” “I love the lilt in your voice.” “I love how wet you get for me.” “I love when you tell me you need me.” “I love the way you cry so easily when you laugh.” “I love when you grind down onto my hand when you’re cumming.” “I love it when you beg.” “I love-”</p><p> </p><p>It would take Fleur a few moments, but she would regain her composure and tell Hermione to shut up and put her mouth to better use. To go harder. <em> Here. There. Across this spot. That one. Just like that. Harder</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur knew at the beginning of their dalliance only a few months ago the danger it presented. She knew what it was supposed to be, and what it had started as, but was also aware of the potential of her falling for the war hero. Of causing her serious harm. She never imagined Hermione would fall for her, or at least believe she was falling for her. As smart as the young witch was, for some reason she had always been blind to the monster inside of Fleur. Deaf to the warnings of others. She had agreed too quickly to the arrangement, and Fleur had even tried to talk her out of it. </p><p> </p><p>Bill left, and for good reason. When Fleur tried to explain why, Hermione would have none of it. She refused to listen, and instead volunteered her body willingly for Fleur’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Listen, Fleur. The simple fact is this: you are a Veela, and without regular sexual activity with another, you will get sick. Some sources say you could even die.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hermione—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Fleur. No. You fought beside us. You helped to turn the tides of the war. You saved Ginny, you saved me. And Harry couldn’t have completed his role without the work of you and your people. If this is what you need, then this is what you need, and I want to be the one to help you through. Until you find your clan again, and a new partner or solution with them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hermione—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Fleur. No. You are not a monster. You are a Veela, and I’m not going to let people’s discimination, fear, and assumptions about those of creature heritage negate what you have done, or get in the way of what you deserve.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Hermione only knew what Fleur truly deserved. The Weasley’s weren’t wrong. McGonagall wasn’t wrong. None of the people who tried to warn the well-meaning veteran were wrong. Veelas <em> were </em> monsters by human standards, and Fleur never had a problem with it until now. She was simply acting in accordance with her nature. What she’d done to Bill and so many others, of which there was no proof, of course, she’d never had any regrets. At least not until Hermione had offered herself and their nights began. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to say ‘no.’ If ever there was a worthy human, it was Hermione Granger. How Fleur had wanted the woman for so long. It was why she kept her distance. It was why she had saved her during the Battle at Hogwarts. Ginny’s life also being saved was merely incidental. A collateral save. It was also why, in the end, she said ‘yes.’ </p><p> </p><p>Fleur knew she would fall in love. It was quite rare for her kind, but not unheard of. A tragic fluke that sometimes occurred. Never lasted, for obvious reasons. She just never expected Hermione to begin to develop feelings. She thought she could trust the woman to resist. To do this out of honor. But here they were, three months in, and Fleur had to stuff the woman’s mouth shut with different parts of her body to stop her confession. </p><p> </p><p>At this point in their evening tryst, it was Hermione who held all the power. Fleur had been reduced to a pathetic little thing, shaking and uncontrolled, then body surrendering as limp as a ragdoll. The woman’s fucking mouth was ruining her. She didn’t deserve this. Neither did Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur was on her hands and knees, with Hermione ravaging her. She was surrounded by the brunette. Hermione’s chest was pressed to Fleur’s back, her teeth were wreaking havoc on muscles and skin along her spine and shoulders. One hand was relentless in it’s torture of her nipples, alternating between pulling and twisting. The other was mirroring those movements on Fleur’s clit. The Veela was a sobbing, wanton, mess.</p><p> </p><p>And then Hermione was chasing it, that traveling spot that she was so good at finding and possessing with her teeth. She was teasing it, scraping it with her molars before gripping it with incisors and then releasing. </p><p> </p><p>If Fleur had the capacity for words she would beg, but as it was she just keened when Hermione nipped, and snarled when she lessened the pressure and ran her tongue languid over the spot. The witch was orchestrating a crescendo of need and pleasure within the blonde. She whined when the Gryffindor stopped biting altogether. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Fleur.” </p><p> </p><p>The Veela screeched in a fit of rage and tried to buck Hermione off of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you!” Hermione shouted again, and gripped Fleur tighter before biting down on the raw pleasure point. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur’s body immediately responded. Her movements faltered and weakened. The pressure hurt delicious, was growing, but then Hermione relinquished the hold with her mouth again. </p><p> </p><p>“Fleur, I love you,” the Gryffindor asserted, this time pinching harshly on the bundles of nerves in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Fleur hissed, and tried to wrench and jerk herself out of the younger woman’s embrace. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt, it all hurt. Hermione was devastating her with her hands, her teeth, her words. Fleur’s cunt had never been more wet and needy. Her heart had never been more broken. She began to scream and cry. Hermione dragged her tongue up between the blonde’s shoulder blades up to the nape of Fleur’s neck, and secured her teeth tightly once again. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur’s wails of anguish became shameless moans as she squirmed and then stilled. Her arms became weak and collapsed beneath her. Her chest and face were buried in the blankets while her hips and ass remained presented in the air. <em> So close, so close, so close. </em> She entered a trance-like state, dropping her resistance, the fight leaving her body as waves of sensuous torment began to overcome her. And then it stopped again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fleur Delacour, I love you, I love you, I love you, I’ve always loved you!” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shot open. Before she could rouse her body to escape, she felt something wet on her back. Then Hermione took a fierce bite on that damned spot, and thrust three fingers inside of her desperate and drenched cunt. </p><p> </p><p>Rapture. Teeth were clamped and Fleur’s body submitted without her consent. The waves returned, crashing through her body, in time with each brutal assault of Hermione inside her. Her mind began to let go of her body, and she observed from without. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermione Granger loves me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t deserve this. Neither did Hermione. The greatest orgasm of her life, accompanied by the most cruel and indelible cost to her lover. </p><p> </p><p>When Fleur’s consciousness returned to her body, hunger and desire fully slaked, she was on her back. Hermione was between her legs and caressing her face. She had that same look in her eyes as she did after Fleur slapped her before, but there now was more, and Fleur could hardly stand it; the understanding, the free flowing tears. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fair. For the first time ever in her life, Fleur resented her heritage. Hated her people, her clan, and herself for it. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t craved to hear those words, as if she hadn’t felt them herself for the woman on top of her. As if she hadn’t felt so many words brewing inside for so many years for Hermione. But what Hermione felt wasn’t real, even if she thought it was, even if Fleur needed it to be. None of this was. It was just the exact intended effect of her Veela thrall. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I love you so much. I always have,” the witch continued to mutter above her. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur sighed and decided that, just for tonight, it would be ok to give in to the fantasy. To believe a parasitic Veela could be loved by its host. She raised her hands and ran them through grey and white curls. She would miss the brown, but Hermione would be beautiful no matter what. Even in the end, which judging by the wrinkles gathered around Hermione’s face and the sallow complexion of her skin was not very far off, the Gryffindor would be gorgeous in Fleur’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me, ma petite lionne. I love you too. I’ve always loved you, and I always will.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s mouth stretched wide at that, a relieved chuckle burst forth, but the tears didn’t stop. Fleur gently gently cradled Hermione’s visage and pulled her in for a sweet and heartfelt kiss. </p><p> </p><p>It was never supposed to be this way. Neither of them deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Merci.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>